Circus Tales
Here is my 34th fan fiction. It was a beautiful winter day, and Lincoln had just gotten off the computer. “It's too bad my circus friend's couldn't come here to visit me, but at least I still got to see them over video chat,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. -”Is the circus not coming?” asked Lana. -”They couldn't,” said Lincoln. “The weather conditions are to dangerous to be driving in.” -”That's too bad,” said Luna. -”It' would've been great to see them again,” said Leni. -”It's better for them not to,” said Lincoln. -”Agreed!” said Lisa. “They're safety is important after all.” -”We were looking forward to hearing some stories from them,” said Lana. -”If you want stories, then I can tell you guys some from when I was with them,” said Lincoln. -”That would be great,” said Luan, as all ten of Lincoln's sisters sat around him to hear his stories about the Rolan Circus. -”So, who would you guys like to hear about?” asked Lincoln. -”Bruno the Behemoth!” said Lynn. -”Yeah!” said the rest of them in unison. -”You got it!” aid Lincoln. “I've got a story about Bruno that I like to call The Gentle Giant,” said Lincoln, as the screen transitioned to Lincoln's story. The Gentle Giant It was a beautiful day in the big top, and Lincoln had just finished practicing with the Palmers. -“It's going to be amazing when you have your first show with us tonight Lincoln,” said Mr. Palmer. -”I can't wait!” said Lincoln. -”What do you want to do in the meantime?” asked Skip. -”Maybe I can get to know some of the other circus performers,” said Lincoln. -”Okay!” said Skip, as Lincoln looked around, and decided to talk to Bruno. -”Hey Bruno!” said Lincoln, as he walked over to him. -”Hey Lincoln!” said Bruno, as he was lifting a barbel. “How are you liking the circus so far?” -”It's amazing!” said Lincoln. -”Great to hear little buddy,” said Bruno. -”Since I'm going to be a part of the Rolan Circus now, I should get to know you guys,” said Lincoln. “Would you like to hang out for a bit?” -”Of course!” said Bruno, as he picked up Lincoln, and put him up on his shoulders. “Interesting that you were willing to come up to me.” -”Huh?” said Lincoln. -”Back when Skip first became part of this circus, he was afraid of me,” said Bruno. -”Really?” said Lincoln. -”Oh yeah!” said Bruno. “In fact, because of my large, tough appearance, many people have been hesitant around me. Probably because they think I might clobber them.” -”Anyway, can I see some of your act?” asked Lincoln. -”You got it little buddy,” said Bruno, as they headed over to where he kept his props. “Would you like to sit on that chair Lincoln?” -”Sure!” said Lincoln, as he sat down. -”Watch this!” said Bruno, as he lifted Lincoln up into the air. -”That was awesome!” said Lincoln, as he sat in the lifted chair. -”Check this out Lincoln,” said Bruno, as he lifted up an entire bench. -”Cool!” said Lincoln. -”In my act I have three people sit on it,” said Bruno. Lincoln continued to observe Bruno's act, as he demonstrated his massive strength. “You're awesome!” said Lincoln. -”It was a miracle when Mr. Rolan discovered me,” said Bruno. -”What do you mean?” asked Lincoln. -”Before I came here, I was part of this horrible sideshow,” said Bruno. “Everyday, people would gawk, and laugh at me, and what was worse is that almost everyone feared me. The rest of the carnival folk avoided me, and I didn't have any friends. -”That's awful!” said Lincoln. -”One day, when I was performing, Mr. Rolan was in the crowd, and noticed how I wasn't happy,” said Bruno. “He spoke with the carnival owners, and they allowed him to make me part of his circus. Once I arrived here everything changed. Mr. Rolan was such a kind boss, and he saw the good person I was, despite my tough appearance. I became part of this amazing show, and life couldn't have been better.” -”It was great that Me. Rolan found you at that carnival,”s aid Lincoln. -”This circus is full of kind folk who care about one another,” said Bruno. “We're all one big family.” -”I can see that,” said Lincoln. “I'm glad to be a part of it now.” -”You're going to wow the crowd tonight Lincoln,” said Bruno. “I'm sure of it.” -”Thanks for the confidence Bruno,” said Lincoln, as his story came to an end. -”Great story bro!” said Luna. -”It's always important to get to know someone before you judge them,” said Leni. -”You said it,” said Lucy. -”Please tell us another story big brother?” asked Lola. -”Who would like to hear about this time?” asked Lincoln. -”How bout that stretchy guy?” asked Lori. -”Elastic Ezra, you got it,” said Lincoln. This is a story I like to call Tied Up in Knots. Tied Up in Knots Lincoln had finished his first two shows with the Rolan Circus, and the circus folk were delighted to have him on board. “You really are a special young boy Lincoln,” said Mr. Rolan. -”This is going really great,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. -”Well, it's time for dinner,” said Mr. Rolan, as they all went over to the dining tent. After dinner, Lincoln was looking around at all of the circus folk, and noticed Ezra was in a stuck position. -”Do you need some help?” asked Lincoln. -”Thank you Lincoln,” said Ezra, as he helped to get Ezra unstuck. -”You're act is really great Ezra,” said Lincoln. -”Thank you Lincoln,” replied Ezra, “and you're quite a natural. It's fascinating to see such a young boy adapt so well to circus life.” -”We haven't really talked much, and I was wondering if you would like to maybe hang out or something?” -”I'd love to Lincoln,” said Ezra. -”Could I see some your abilities?” asked Lincoln. -”Most definitely!” said Ezra, as he began to do some contortionism for Lincoln. Lincoln observed, as Ezra stretched himself into various positions. -”How difficult is it to learn to be a contortionist?” asked Lincoln. -”Well, not just anyone can do it Lincoln,” said Ezra. “For starters, you have to very thin, and you also need to be double jointed.” -”Very fascinating!” said Lincoln. -”It's great to see that you appreciate my ability Lincoln,” said Ezra. “Everyone here has always been fascinated by what I can do, but I can't help but wonder, if I might be ridiculed if I were somewhere else.” -”It's great that this circus is also one big family,” said Lincoln. “It was great hanging with you Ezra.” -”You too Lincoln,” replied Ezra. Lincoln walked out of the tent, and as he was heading back to the Palmers, he decided to try and cut his walking by slipping in between a couple of narrow wagons, but he got stuck. “Help!” shouted Lincoln. -”What's going on?” asked Ezra, as he walked out of the tent. “Oh dear!” said Ezra, as he noticed Lincoln stuck. “I'll get you out of there Lincoln.” He went above the two wagons, and he he used his hands to grasp the sides, as he used his feet to help pull Lincoln out. He pulled Lincoln out from between the two wagons, and he was free. -”Thanks!” said Lincoln. -”Of course!” replied Ezra. “We always look out for one another,” said Ezra, as the story came to an end. -”He really is amazing,” said Lynn. -”You said it,” said Lori. -”It was great to have someone as slender, and stretchy as him to get me out of that jam,” said Lincoln. -”Tell us one more?” asked Lola. -”Okay!” said Lincoln. “This is a cool one, as it will demonstrate how I was able to pull off that magic show at the children's hospital. This story I like to call The Man of Mystery. Man of Mystery Lincoln had just finished his training for the day, and was looking around for something to do. “Being a part of this circus family is amazing,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. -”Hey Lincoln!” called out Sebastian. -”Hey!” replied Lincoln. -”I've been impressed by your skills in your act Lincoln,” said Sebastian. -”You're act is awesome,” said Lincoln. “I've always loved to see magic shows.” -”Would you like me to give you a demonstration of how to perform a magic act Lincoln?” asked Sebastian. -”You bet!” said Lincoln. -”Brilliant!” said Sebastian, as he and Lincoln walked over to his tent. “When performing magic always remember that presence is always a big part of your act Lincoln,” said Sebastian. -”I see!” said Lincoln. -”Here you go Lincoln,” said Sebastian, as he handed Lincoln a wand, and top hat. “Observe, and try to do as I do Lincoln.” Sebastian then made a pose, and prepared to use his wand. “Got it!” said Lincoln, as he tried to do the same. -”A little too fast Lincoln,” said Sebastian. “You can't go too fast, or too slow, you need to find a perfect middle ground for the speed of your poses.” Lincoln tried again, and this time was able to strike a better pose. “Like that?” asked Lincoln. -”Much better!” said Sebastian. “Now observe, and repeat,” said Sebastian, as he made several poses, and movement for various typed of magic tricks, as Lincoln repeated what he would do. -”This is cool,” said Lincoln. -”Always remember that your showmanship is an important part of your performance,” said Sebastian. “I'm impressed that you are quite smooth with your movement.” -””Thank you!” said Lincoln. The two continued to practice how to perform a magic act. The following day, both Lincoln and Sebastian made a setup, so Lincoln could show the rest of the circus folk what Sebastian had taught him. -”This is gonna be cool!” said Skip. -”Lincoln is quite impressive with how he can adapt to various forms of performances,” said Mr. Palmer. -”Ladies and gentlemen!” said Sebastian. “Give it up for Lincoln the Illusionist.” Lincoln waked out, and prepared to perform his magic act for his circus friends. He then went into a little magic act using some of Sebastian's magic props. His little magic act goes well with his circus friends, and they applaud him. -”That was quite impressive Lincoln,” said Mr. Palmer. -”Thank you!” said Lincoln. -”Magic is a really enjoyable form of entertainment,” said Sebastian, and it really brings smile to people's faces.” With that, Lincoln's final story came to an end. -”Cool!” said Luna. -”That explains why we were able to perform such a great magic show at the children's hospital said Luan. -”Those were some pretty great stories,” said Leni. -”The Rolan Circus are a really amazing group of people,” said Lisa. -”Its' thanks to them that I know how important family is,” said Lincoln. “I really owe a lot to them.” -”I really hope we can see them again in person,” said Leni. -”We will someday,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks for sharing those stories with us little bro,” said Luna. -”You're welcome!” said Lincoln. The Loud kids went back to hanging out together in the living room, and Lincoln was happy to be having a great time with his sisters. The End Trivia * This is the 13th of my fanfic that AnimationFan15 came up with the title for. ** He also came up with the titles Tied Up in Knots, and Man of Mystery. I came up with The Gentle Giant. * I was originally going to bring back the Rolan Circus in a Christmas fanfic, but after how "11 Louds a Leapin'" turned out so amazing, I felt making a Christmas fanfic was pointless, and so I scraped it. * This fanfic has connections with my fanfic Lincoln the Illusionist, and I even mention it in the story itself. * This is my last fanfic for 2016. Category:Episodes